<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by Sterek_destiel254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682443">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254'>Sterek_destiel254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Jess spend Valentine's day together. movies are watched and confessions are made. </p><p>Background relationship: Java Junkie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory walks through the front door, closing it behind her and takes off her coat and bag before making her way to her room. She stops when she sees the flashing light on the machine. She presses play to find that her mother had left a message.</p><p>“Hey, sweets! Hope you had a good day? I won’t be home until late as there is an issue here that I have to take care of. But, I’ll see you for dinner at Luke’s at 7:00. Bye sweets!”</p><p>Rory deletes the message off the answering machine before going to her room and changing out of her uniform and into blue jeans, a red sweater and red sneakers. </p><p>She ties her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her book and cell phone, putting them in her back pocket and makes her way out of her room and out of the house, grabbing her jean jacket on the way out the door. </p><p>Rory walks through town until she comes across the bridge (her and Jess spot) and takes a seat with her legs crossed. She pulls out her book and cell phone, putting it by the side of her and starts reading.</p><p>4 hours into reading, she hears footsteps coming towards her. She doesn’t move an inch as she knows who it is and carries on reading. </p><p>“The Bell Jar. Nice choice” Jess comments taking a seat next to her and pulling out his own book. </p><p>“Dodger,” Rory greets with a nod still not looking up from her book. </p><p>“How long ‘you been here?” Jess asks </p><p>“Since I came home from school, so about 4 hours” Rory replies finally looking up at the dark-haired teen sitting next to her. </p><p>“Where’s your mom? She didn’t drop by the diner” Jess asks </p><p>“There was an issue at the Inn. We’re meeting up later tonight” Rory replies “so you will see her today if you miss her that much”</p><p>“And how was school?” Jess asks </p><p>“What’s with the twenty questions today? Are you sick?” Rory asks concerned as he’s not one for this much talking. </p><p>“No, just being friendly” Jess replies with a shrug.</p><p>“Ok, School was fine” Rory answers “How was your day?” </p><p>“School sucks” Jess replies </p><p>“And work?” Rory asks </p><p>“Same as usual” Jess shrugs again “Taylor came in and pissed off Luke again”</p><p>“What about?” Rory asks </p><p>“Decorating the dinner for Valentine's day this year even though he knows Luke is going to say no” Jess replies </p><p>“That’s Luke” Rory smiles at the behaviour of the man she sees as a father. </p><p>“What are you doing for Valentines this year?” Jess asks </p><p>“Staying home. Mom’s got a date so I have the house to myself” Rory replies </p><p>“I can’t believe Luke is taking her out for Valentines. He must really love your mom” Jess says </p><p>“Mom couldn’t believe it either but she’s so excited” Rory answers </p><p>“What if I come over and we watch movies? I’ll bring some food from the diner” Jess suggests </p><p>“Is Jess Mariano asking me on a date?” Rory teases </p><p>“What if I am?” Jess replies </p><p>Rory looks at him for a minute to see that he is serious.</p><p>“Ok,” Rory says </p><p>“Ok?” Jess asks </p><p>“Ok I’ll spend Valentines with you” Rory replies </p><p>“6:00?” Jess asks </p><p>“6:00 is fine” Rory replies </p><p>Rory goes back to her reading with a smile on her face while Jess opens his book and starts reading, happy that she said yes. <br/>--------------------------<br/>Friday Night<br/>Rory opens the door to find Jess on the other side on time. He has a box in his hands and a bag dangling off his wrist. </p><p>“Hey, come on in” Rory greets stepping out of the way</p><p>Jess walks in and Rory closes the door behind him before they make their way to the living room. </p><p>“So what are we watching?” Rory asks as Jess lays the food out on the coffee table.</p><p>“I brought The Breakfast Club and Almost Famous” Jess replies </p><p>“Oh, Breakfast club first!” Rory says getting excited </p><p>“Ok,” Jess says chuckling at the Gilmore Girls excitement about tv and movies. </p><p>Rory puts the movie in before moving back to her place on the couch and Jess joins her handing her a cheeseburger. </p><p>They sit and watch the movie while eating. <br/>------------------------<br/>“What book are you currently reading?” Rory asks </p><p>“Hemmingway” Jess answers </p><p>“Enough said” Rory replies. </p><p>“What about you?” Jess asks </p><p>“I’m re-reading Pride and Prejudice as we are starting it in English Lit next week” Rory replies <br/>“How’s school going? Paris still bothering you?” Jess asks </p><p>“We are sort of friends now” Rory replies </p><p>“When did that happen?” Jess asks surprised by Rory’s answer </p><p>“Monday, She wanted to study and I am the only one that is on her level to debate and discuss things with. Madison and Louise just want to talk about boys instead of studying” Rory replies “Are you still going to school?” </p><p>“Yea. Great place to catch up on my reading” Jess jokes </p><p>“Bet your teachers love that” Rory replies </p><p>“At least I am there” Jess shrugs </p><p>“Physically but not mentally” Rory laughs </p><p>“Exactly. I did hand in a paper for English” Jess admits </p><p>“On what?” Rory asks trying to hide her shock even though she is proud of him</p><p>“Charles Dickinson” Jess replies “Want to know a secret?”</p><p>“If you want,” Rory says </p><p>“I got an A” Jess replies </p><p>“Jess, that’s great!” Rory says showing how proud of him she is, he’s her best friend and crush after all. <br/>——————<br/>“You wanna go for a walk?” Jess asks </p><p>“Okay. Let me just grab my jacket and leave a note for my mom just in case we’re not back by the time she comes home” Rory says getting up and going to her room.</p><p>Jess cleans up the living room and turns off the tv.</p><p>As he is throwing their rubbish away, Rory comes out of her room with her jacket and shoes on and a note in her hand.</p><p>Rory leaves the note by the phone where her mother always puts her keys and they make their way out of the house and towards the square after Rory has locked the front door. </p><p>Rory puts her keys in her pocket and walks side by side with Jess. </p><p>“Towns pretty at night. Especially when the holiday lights are up” Rory comments as they walk through the square. </p><p>“It’s not bad” Jess agrees not wanting to admit that he likes it. </p><p>Halfway through their walk, Jess slips his hand into Rory’s and entwines their fingers making Rory blush. Jess smiles at the effect he has on her. </p><p>They walk hand in hand to the gazebo and take a seat on the steps. </p><p>“Jess?” Rory says interrupting their silence</p><p>“Hmmm” Jess replies </p><p>“Why did you ask me to spend Valentines with you? You could have asked anyone?” Rory asks </p><p>Jess looks over at her and knows he can’t lie to her. </p><p>“I asked you because I have fallen for you. You are one of the only good things about this town that makes it bearable for me. You are the only one that gave me a chance after ever one judge me just by looking at me. I had just moved here against my will because my mom didn’t want me around anymore and I was angry because I had to leave the only place I have ever known and come live with my uncle that I hadn’t seen since I was seven. I can have intelligent conversations with you about anything, you read just as much as I do for fun instead of just for school, you have impeccable taste in music. You have a wider knowledge of movies and tv shows than anyone else I have ever known and you can keep up with my sarcasm, wit and humour without fail. I could go on for hours” Jess admits </p><p>Rory looks at him and smiles before crashing her lips into his and wrapping her arms around her neck. Jess rests a hand on her cheek and one on her hip kissing her back. </p><p>Rory pulls back running out of breath and rests her forehead on Jess’ smiling at him.</p><p>“I have fallen for you too Jess. You make me feel things I have never felt before and you make life interesting especially since this town was starting to get a little dull. You don’t see me as Rory the town princess. You just see me as Rory the girl who loves to read, loves her mom, who is her best friend, the girl who is addicted to coffee and Junk food and who loves watching movies with her mom, no matter how lame it may seem to others. You see me for who I actually am and not how others see me and think I am. They only what to see what they want to see but you see the whole me and accept me the way I am, flaws and all” Rory replies </p><p>“Rory Leigh Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?” Jess asks. He has never asked that before. It felt good.</p><p>“Yes,” Rory says before kissing him again.</p><p>They spend another twenty minutes sitting on the steps of the gazebo cuddling before Jess walks her home. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and Rory’s left arm around his waist.</p><p>Jess walks her to the door.</p><p>“Thank you for a great night,” Rory says </p><p>“No problem. I had fun myself. See you tomorrow?” Jess replies </p><p>“Of course. You better have the coffee ready” Rory jokes </p><p>“Anything for you Gilmore” Jess replies before pulling her into a kiss </p><p>They kiss for two minutes before Rory goes into her house and Jess goes back to the diner.</p><p>Rory shuts the door and leans against it with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Jess Mariano is my boyfriend. Jess Mariano wants to date me, Rory Leigh  Gilmore” Rory thinks the smile growing on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>